Various types of double-hung windows are well known. Such windows are commonly used in houses and buildings for providing increased ventilation capacity. Such windows typically include a window frame, a weatherstripping assembly, an upper sash and a lower sash. The window frame is the stationary part of the window. It typically consists of a head jamb, a window sill, side jambs, extension jambs and a blind stop. The upper and lower sashes are slidably connected within the window frame.
Typically, the weatherstripping assembly is attached to the window frame, and serves to form a weather-tight seal between the window frame and each of the sashes. The weatherstripping assembly additionally houses the components of the balance assembly, if a balance assembly is utilized in the window system. Springs are often used in balance assemblies to apply an upward force on a sash and reduce the amount of effort required to lift the sash. Double-hung windows generally have two window sashes, each of which can be removed or translated independently. Furthermore, there is no window system which allows a user to readily convert between a single-hung and a double-hung window configuration.
Tilting double-hung windows are designed to be tilted for the purpose of accessing both sides of a window sash from one side of a window frame. Typically, such window systems will have guide pins at the top of each sash. These guide pins interconnect with the weatherstripping assembly to keep the sash aligned with the window frame. In order to remove a window sash, the guide pins are retracted from the weatherstripping assembly and the upper part of the sash can then be rotated about the pivot axis.
Current techniques of repairing, maintaining and cleaning sashes for double-hung windows are inadequate because they do not allow for ready removal of either or both the window sashes.
Current techniques for shipping or transporting window systems have been developed to ship double-hung window systems. For example, some window systems utilize straps and pads to prevent translation and rotation of the individual sashes during movement. Utilizing straps costs additional time and money.
Current techniques for securing window sashes in a double-hung window are similarly inadequate. For example, when a window is open a limited amount, the locking mechanism can no longer provide a secure environment within the house. These and other drawbacks exist.